Ghillie Suit
A Ghillie Suit is a type of camouflage clothing designed to resemble heavy foliage and minimize the wearer's distinguished outline against the environment. Snipers and hunters wear ghillie suits to blend into the surroundings when they feel it is important for them to camouflage and hide themselves from enemies or their targets. It issued to Lt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan during the missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" in In [[Call of Duty 4|''Call of Duty 4's]] single player campaign. In Game In ''Call of Duty 4's multiplayer, players that equip sniper rifles in their primary weapon slot on SAS vs. Spetsnaz maps that have tall grass or woodland terrain, such as Overgrown, Downpour and Creek, will be able to use ghillie suits. In Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer, players equipped with a bolt action rifle to their primary weapon slot will get a primitive ghillie suit if they are on the Russian or Japanese team. Americans instead get a uniform with broader leafed foliage wound and tied to their shirts and caps, to reasonable effect but Germans only get a few leaves on their helmets and wear short sleeve shirts. However, the German camouflage on their uniforms is fairly effective at blending in, which can compensate for this weakness. In Call of Duty: World at War's campaign, Japanese soldiers wear similar camo suits. The Japanese sniper's ghillie suits are probably the best for multiplayer. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, some snipers in ghillie suits will support the team of Ghost and Roach in the mission "Loose Ends" Captain MacTavish also wears a ghillie suit in the mission "The Enemy Of My Enemy". The ghillie suits are also implemented into Special Ops; there will be enemies equipped with ghillie suits that take potshots at you from a distance, or may even use a pistol at closer ranges. However, after doing so, they will change their position, as to keep their location a secret. In multiplayer, different environmental ghillie suits (Desert, Urban, Arctic) are unlocked by the challenge Ghillie in the Mist (1,2,3) which is achieving a certain amount of one-shot kills with sniper rifles throughout your playtime. This could be meant to decrease the abundance of snipers compared to Call of Duty 4, as you now start off with a hooded uniform that provides little camouflage compared to a ghillie suit. Not all ghillie suits have to be unlocked though. File:Ghillie.jpg|In Game Ghillie Suit. File:Character_Model_SAS_or_Spetnaz_Sniper.jpg|Character Model for a SAS sniper wearing a ghillie suit. File:Special-Ops-Paintball-Hunter-Suit-Mossy.jpg|Ghillie Suit in real life M40A3Sniper.png|A Ghillie suit in CoD 4 with a red tiger M40A3 CODWAWsnipersSKINS.png|Ghillie skins seen in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. Ghillie Sniping Ghillie sniping is a multiplayer game strategy that involves crawling around grassy maps with a ghillie suit and taking out enemies as they pass by. The idea is to use a combination of perks and gear to be invisible to all forms of detection. Call of Duty 4 In Call of Duty 4, ghillie suits are, quite simply, better at blending into the foliage on the maps they are available in. However movements can still give a sniper away to anyone watching who might well have otherwise not noticed them (even in maps such as Bloc where the light snow (or ash) is a constant movement and might possibly disguise such otherwise fatal movements). The biggest difference, however, is that the silencer isn't an available attachment for sniper rifles and thus it is best to pick shots carefully and not to take a shot from the same place more than twice in a row (the second time might get the sniper a kill, but it will only confirm for enemy players where they are). If someone is close enough, a silenced pistol is useful to get a kill without risking giving oneself away. UAV Jammer and Dead Silence are ideal perks for doing this. Modern Warfare 2 Before you begin ghillie sniping in multiplayer, keep in mind it helps to complete all the "Ghillie in the Mist" challenges. This is because of the fact that, if you don't, only the woodland ghillie suit will be available to you on maps like Estate, Wasteland or Overgrown. To become invisible, you must consider all forms of detection. These are: visual, radar, muzzle flashes, heartbeat sensors, and thermal imaging. Visual (simply being seen) can be countered by your suit and good use of the environment. The best way to do this is to find a patch of grass of other form of vegetation and go prone. However, the player will still be visible to enemy UAVs, and you will also reveal your location to radar when you fire. The perk Cold-Blooded and a Silencer solve these problems. If silencing a sniper, the best candidate is the M21 EBR, (see article). Cold-Blooded also hides you from Thermal Scope, enemy killstreaks like the Pavelow which can be very problematic for snipers, and the Pro version hides users from enemy crosshars turning red when on target. The silencer will also cause gun flashes to disappear, but makes it harder for a one-hit-kill. Finally, Ninja hides users from the Heartbeat Sensor. But now that the player is completely invisible from electronic equipment, a decent Secondary Weapon, equipment and a Tier-one perk are all needed. The perk can be almost anything. Generally, the best one is Bling for an optimal weapon. With Bling, the Silencer can be accompanied by a Thermal Scope for easier target-spotting, or a Heartbeat Sensor to know when the enemy is close and the Secondary weapon may be needed. As for the Secondary, it is best to use a favorite Machine Pistol or Handgun. Machine pistols offer decent close-quarters fire power, but a handgun's fast draw time could be a lifesaver in an emergency situation. However the two most viable candidates are the M93 and the G18, both have very high damage capabilities and relitively short draw times, even with Akimbo. Keep in mind that if your Secondary is silenced, range will be lowered and thus overall DPS will be also. As for grenades, almost anything goes. Keep in mind that if using a Tactical Insertion, or Claymore, it should be used far from your sniping spot, or else it may blow the player's cover to SitRep users. As for Special Grenades, a Smoke grenade is best in the event of being spotted, however the player may need to retreat to another position. In summary, the stealth class should look like this: *Primary: Any Silenced sniper, with the M21 as the best candidate and the Intervention as the worst. *Secondary: Handgun or Machine Pistol of the user's choice. *Equipment: Whatever is believed benefits a sniper, mainly a Claymore or Tactical Instertion. *Special Grenade: Anything, but a Smoke Grenade is most viable. *Perk One: Bling is best as One Man Army increases the visability of the player and Scavenger is only needed if the user sprays. *Perk Two: Cold-Blooded. *Perk Three: Ninja for stealthiness or Steady Aim (Pro) for holding breath longer. *Deathstreak: Final Stand is probably the best bet, as you remain prone but can also survive for further sniping. Martyrdom is useless if you are taken out at range, however it can prove useful if killed at close range, granting an extra kill. Trivia *In Modern Warfare 2, due to the game's lighting effects, on rainy maps such as Underpass, the water on the ghillie suits will shine with any direct contact with light. *During the mission in Spec Ops called Hidden, ghillie snipers will have CPU movement which occurs on human players in multiplayer. These movements make them easier to spot, and include checking the magazine, moving the head slightly, and other inconspicuous but fatal movements. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Soap wears a ghillie suit with a darker brown color than a normal ghillie suit. It is probably the same ghillie suit model as used by Archer and Toad, or the model used in Call of Duty 4. *In Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, when playing as Task Force 141, Navy SEALS, or the US Army Rangers, there is no ghillie covering on the character model's head, only a hood. While playing as Spetsnaz, OpFor, or Militia, however, there is a covering on the sniper model's head, and Militia will also have a mask hiding the users face, increasing camoflauge. *If you look closely, an American patch can be seen on the arm of both Western and Eastern forces. This is best seen on the loading screen for Hidden. *Due to the fact that ghillie suits can reach high internal temperatures, it is very unlikely that a ghillie suit would be worn in a desert. Instead, a large sheet would be used (similar to "Just Like Old Times") to cover the wearer. However, this would be impractical to depict in Multiplayer, where players will move around frequently. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2